Image rendering devices such as photocopiers, printers, facsimile machines, and other image producing devices, have been widely used in commerce and industry. Computing devices have also been widely used in commerce and industry. Higher demand for these computing devices has resulted in faster processing speeds that are sufficient for electronically detecting defects in the images rendered by image rendering devices. Detection of image quality defects ensures the production of quality images by image rendering devices
It is desirable to be able to take measurements from actual customer documents. This is advantageous in that it avoids the printing of numerous test patterns that would ordinarily be required to acquire information concerning device performance. There are various existing approaches for detecting image quality defects in images rendered by image rendering devices. In order to detect image quality defects, images rendered by an image rendering device, such as a printer, are captured by an image capturing device, such as a camera, a scanner, or the like, and are compared with synthetic models of an ideal scene (e.g., a standard test page or proofer's page designed to provide information about the performance of the printer) to detect the existence of an artifact or defect in the image. One such system was proposed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0110009, herein incorporated by reference, by its entirety.
In a high speed printer, whether having a single engine or multiple engines such as in a tightly integrated parallel printing (TIPP) system, each page of the document may not be able to be both printed and scanned reliably at the full media path speed. For example, representative high speed printing and scanning speeds for various Xerox products are as follows: DC8000 printer, 80 ppm (color); DC5000 printer, 50 ppm (color); iGen3® printer, 110 ppm (color); and DigiPath scanner, 40 ppm (color).
Hence, the current systems' performance may be limited (such as trading off resolution for speed).